Before Perdition
by DemonCrowley
Summary: Castiel is the strongest Angel in his Garrison, but when another, stronger Angel joins, he is overthrown by jealousy. Can he get over it? Basically it's what happens in the months before he saves Dean from Perdition. Multi-chapter short story. Rated K for language.
1. Meeting

**Hello! I've written a new short story, about what happened to Castiel _before_ he saved Dean! I've tried to stick as close to the storyline as possible, and there are a few OCs... I hope you enjoy, please review and I promise to update!**

* * *

**1\. Meeting**

Castiel had always been the best recruit of garrison G6. The best fighter, the best tracker, the best at deciphering ancient codes and the best at answering prayers.

This had always been such a certainty to Cas, that he had never realised that it all could change in an instant.

And he never could've imagined that the instant had a name.

"Good day everyone," said Aziraphale, their mentor, "This is Muriel."

The small girl with even smaller reddish wings smiled at the group.

"Muriel is a new addition to the garrison, originally in G5, but she's surpassed everyone in her rank."

He pushed Muriel forward and she joined Castiel and the group.

"Hello," he said, smiling friendly. "My name's Castiel. I'm an Angel of Thursday."

"Muriel," She extended her hand. "Angel of Cancer."

To make sure every human was heard during prayer, every Angel was given a target group, Castiel had been assigned to human's born on a Thursday, and Muriel was assigned to human's born under the Zodiac sign 'Cancer'. That way, everyone got a share of work and they could rest once in a while.

Aziraphale scraped his throat, the blond Angel didn't like waiting, "Today's topic is blade-to-hand combat. So if you'd be nice enough to form pairs and have one of you collect a blade, that'd be tremendous."

Muriel looked at Castiel to pair up, but Cas wasn't quite sure. Muriel must be very good if she could skip a rank, but surely she wouldn't be able to break through Castiel's defence?

But after he was done pondering, he was already too late. Castiel shrugged and decided to go soft on her.

But he wouldn't let her win.

"Shall I get the blade?" Muriel proposed.

Castiel nodded. Balthazar, on the other side of the room, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. But then again, Balthazar was a cock.

"Remember what you've all learned in tactics, try to disarm you peer. Everyone with the blade, try to kill your partner and be as dirty as you can. Your future enemy is not going to play fair either." Aziraphale stepped back.

"Go ahead," Muriel said, assuming fighting position. "Your reputation precedes you, Castiel. Don't go easy on me, I will notice."

Castiel flexed his raven black wings and frowned. They stood still for a few seconds, waiting for the other one to attack first.

Suddenly, Castiel spread his wings, all the feathers pointing out, pretending to go for Muriel's belly, but he changed course halfway through and reached for her wrist.

But it was as if Muriel could read his mind, and while she moved her arm out of reach, she went to punch Castiel in the jaw.

Castiel flapped his black wings once so he could quickly get out of her reach. He landed softly and looked her way puzzled.

"What?" She smiled boldly. She jumped up in the air to deliver a killing blow, but Castiel had big wings. He rolled away and with one majestic _flap_, he rose above the little Angel with the blade.

Muriel flew backwards to face Castiel, and Cas ducked down to kick her in the elbow.

He managed to, but even though Muriel had to lessen her grip on the blade, she didn't drop it. Castiel grabbed her wrist and there was a scuffle in the air.

Muriel turned the blade in her hand, while Castiel used the extra strength in his wings to force Muriel to the ground.

Castiel's knees touched the ground, and he seized her other wrist too, trying to wrestle for the blade.

Without any warning, Muriel started blowing in Castiel's face.

Castiel was distracted for a mere second and frowned. "Why...?"

Muriel smiled, used this confusion in her advance and 'stabbed' him in the neck. "I win."

Castiel rolled off her and got back on his feet, face flushing.

He felt every eye in the room peeled on him. Castiel swallowed his pride and extended his hand to Muriel. "Good fighting," he smiled.

"Thanks." Muriel got back up and handed him the blade. "Your turn."

"What are you all gazing at?" Aziraphale barked. "Back to sparring! And Castiel- Muriel, stay on the ground you two."

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison, and they turned back to their fighting partners.

Now that Castiel had the advantage of the blade, he beat Muriel in mere minutes. But when they changed back, Muriel beat him.

When they both tried with or without the blade, the fight went on and on until one of them lost focus and the other took the upper hand.

"So basically, you got beaten by a little girl." Balthazar said, when they were having a break between combat and codes. "A little girl from one rank below you."

"Shut up Bal," Cas sighed annoyed. He punched him in the arm.

"Don't be so hard on me Cassie, you know you love me."

"You know I do," Castiel smiled.

Balthazar got up. "Let's go. Aziraphale will have our asses if we get there late."


	2. Loathing

**Slowly getting started... Please review! just a 'Cool!' is enough, a review can make my day!**

* * *

**2\. Loathing**

At first, Castiel tried to be friendly to Muriel. Then, he tried to tolerate her. But after a while, the little red-winged Angel started getting under his skin.

She was better at _everything_. Deciphering, tactics, tracking, only in combat Castiel could top her, but only just.

She was pretty, popular and a know-it-all, and Castiel got more jealous every time he saw her.

It was during tactics that Balthazar said something about it to him. "It's like you're in love."

"Excuse me?" Castiel frowned and stopped making notes.

"Every time you see Muriel, you flush red, you grow silent and your feathers puff out." Balthazar nodded, tapping on Castiel's wings. "I'm pretty sure about it."

"I believe the feeling you are describing has another name," Castiel said, pretending to pay attention when Aziraphale's eyes flew over him.

"And what is that?"

"Hate. Jealousy." Castiel sighed, feeling bad for admitting what he was feeling.

"Why?" Balthazar frowned. "I mean, she is kind of nice."

"I knów." Castiel pulled on his hair.

"You know what that sounds like?" Balthazar leaned towards Castiel. "_Loooove._"

"No- it was jealousy, then became an obsession, and now it is just..." Castiel dropped his face in his notebook. "She's so perfect and I hate her for it."

Balthazar laughed softly. "Poor Cassie, always the best, and suddenly his seat is taken by a little one."

"Shut it Bal." Castiel smiled. Balthazar was right, he was being a child. But if Muriel was just there in class, it would have been bearable.

But to make matters worse, Castiel and Muriel had been upgraded to roommates.

Rooms in Heaven were sober and small. There was just enough room for two beds and two wardrobes, and a little sink in the corner where they could groom themselves and their wings.

It was custom for roommates to groom each other's wings, and since Castiel always had the room to himself, he had agreed that Balthazar would help him every Sunday.

But after their conversation, there was _no way_ Balthazar would let them use that excuse to avoid having to let Muriel help him.

Castiel wasn't exactly looking forward to Sunday, not because he was disgusted by the fact that he had to groom Muriel's wings, but because he felt bad about his own.

They were big. Whereas most Angels had wings reaching to their lower back or wings reaching their calves, his dragged the ground as he walked.

Balthazar never teased him about his wings, nobody did, but he knew they talked about it behind his back.

They had their advantages, he was faster, he could fly higher and he could create little whirlwinds to confuse his enemies, but they made Cas feel bad about himself.

So then Sunday came anyway, and Castiel was sitting in his room reading the Bible when Muriel returned from he-didn't-want-to-know-what and gathered the brushes and ointment for weak spots.

"So," she said, like it wasn't any big deal at all, "Who goes first?"

Castiel didn't think Muriel knew he disliked her. He swallowed. "I've had Balthazar do mine already." He lied.

"Well," She shrugged, handing him the brushes and sitting down on a stool. "In that case he did a crappy job."

"He did fine." Castiel snapped.

"You don't have to get all defensi-"

"I DON'T GET DEFENSIVE." Castiel slammed down the brush a little too hard and pulled two feathers out of Muriel's wings.

She shrieked. "What is wrong with you?" She stood up and turned around. "I try to be nice, and you are always blunt, or mean to me. What did I do to you?"

Castiel felt bad, really bad, because Angel feathers don't grow back.

But he was also angry. It wasn't fair. He was the best student of the garrison, until this little annoying girl turned up and ruined _everything_ for him. And now she was making him feel disgusting, and evil, and bad.

"You come here and you think that you can just take over everyone's place in the group. Let me tell you something, little one, _nobody_ in the garrison likes you." Castiel hissed.

He immediately felt very bad after saying this, because it was very untrue. Many of the other Angels really loved Muriel for her skills and personality.

Muriel laughed. "Oh! Is that it? Is our honours student a little jealous of the little girl who barged into his world and showed him some truths? _Let me tell you something_," she mimicked his voice. "you should do something about your attitude, because you are not going to get very far in the ranks if you keep behaving like a child."

Castiel felt even more bad after this, because he knew Muriel was right. He was being a baby. But he wasn't mature enough to stand up to himself yet.

"I hate you!" he yelled like a child. "With your stupid, little, useless wings!"

"Ha!" Muriel mocked him, but he could see in her eyes that he had hurt her feelings. "Says the Angel with wings bigger than the Red Sea!"

Castiel set his jaw and huffed indignant. Without another word, he marched out of their room.

He went outside and flew to the highest branch of the highest tree in the garrison. He liked that spot because other Angels couldn't reach it, and only Balthazar and he knew it existed.

Which is why it didn't really surprise him that Balthazar came to find him.

"Cassie!" he yelled, he had tried to fly up to Cas, but wasn't able to get as high. He was fluttering somewhere in the middle. "I know you're hurt, and arrogant, and a tad selfish, but you have to realise that this is not the solution!"

"Shut up Bal!" Cas yelled back.

"You're being a baby!" Balthazar yelled.

"Go away!"

Balthazar flew back down, walked away, hesitated and turned around. "When you've made up your mind, I'll still groom your wings."

Balthazar walked away, back to the barracks.

Castiel sat there for a while, drowning himself in self-pity.

"I'm being such a child," he said to himself. He was going down to Balthazar, groom his wings and then apologize to Muriel. There were worse things than not being the best student.

Castiel jumped from the branch, spread his wings and seared down to the barracks. Minutes later, he knocked on Balthazar's door.

"It's me, Bal."

There was a hurried scuffle and Balthazar opened the door. "I thought you'd never come back! Get in you idiot!"

Castiel walked into Balthazar's small bedroom and nodded to Samandriel, Balthazar's roommate.

"Sit down," Balthazar motioned to the stool while he grabbed some brushes. "Did you make up your mind?"

"I did." Castiel said quietly.

Samandriel took the hint. "I'm gonna... go... you know... do stuff."

When he had left, Balthazar waited for Castiel to start talking.

It was quiet for a while, the only sound being the _brush brush_ of Cas' wings and Balthazar's brush.

"I'm being a baby." Castiel said.

Balthazar wisely kept his mouth shut.

"The way I'm treating Muriel, it's unfair." Castiel sighed and toyed with a loose strand of Samandriel's blanket. "And when I went to groom her wings today, I pulled out two feathers."

Balthazar was so surprised, he almost pulled some feathers out too. "The moment I finish these black bastards, you get your feathery ass over there and apologize immediately."

Castiel nodded. Balthazar finished up his wings quickly, and he rushed back to his room.

He knocked. "Muriel?"

"Go away!"

"Muriel, for one, I live here and... I came to apologize."

Silence.

Castiel entered the room. Muriel was sitting on the bed, holding her two feathers.

Castiel grabbed two of his own feathers and pulled. It hurt like Hell, but was worth it all.

If Angels exchanged feathers, they offered each other brotherhood and friendship.

He sat down across Muriel.

"I realise that the wound I created will take ages to heal. I've been childish, immature and unreasonable." Castiel put his feathers in her lap. "I understand if you don't want to speak to me, or forgive me, but I hope you will and I hope you can."

Muriel was quiet for a while. "Why?"

"Because I was jealous." Castiel said. He wanted to look Muriel in the eyes but he couldn't. He dared not.

Muriel took the black feathers and fitted them in her wing. Then she took her own feathers and fitted them in Cas' big lumpy wing.

"Peace?" She asked.

"Peace." He said. They shook hands, but then Muriel pulled him in for a hug.

"Has anyone told you lately that you are an absolute idiot?" She laughed when he pulled back.

Once again Castiel realised that Muriel wasn't one to hold grudge. That Muriel hadn't even realized he hated her until tonight.

"Yeah, Bal did." He smiled.

Muriel seemed to open her mouth to say something, but she was rudely interrupted.

By the horn of Gabriel.


	3. Bonding

**Hi everyone! Chapter three is up, and it seems like we're really getting the story rolling!**

* * *

**3\. Bonding**

The horn of Gabriel was something that no Angel ever wanted to hear, for it announced Judgement Day.

All the Angels gathered in the main barrack of garrison G. Most walked there. But others teleported back from Earth.

Castiel had always been a little jealous of the Angels that went to Earth, but today he had learned that his stupid jealousy would get him nowhere.

Muriel hooked her arm in his and led him to the front of the room, where Balthazar and other members of their garrison had already been seated.

"I see you two made up," Balthazar smiled.

"We did, and now we're besties!" Muriel laughed.

Castiel just shook his head. It would take his introverted but arrogant self a while to get use to this sparkly little Angel.

"She'll be good for you," Balthazar whispered in his ear. "You might lose your attitude."

"Shut up, Bal." Castiel pretended to look around. There were lots of others in the room, and Castiel knew there were other barracks with more Angels. Barrack M and barrack R. They all had their main tasks, M was mainly responsible for listening to prayers, R was their front line, the best and the most hardened soldiers of Heaven and G was, well G was the barrack where you went when they didn't see you fit for either of those two very important causes. Barrack G brought messages around, and very seldom did one of G go down to Earth.

There were some Angels that went down. They could be distinguished by their winglessness. Angels with no wings were in their vessel.

Aziraphale (whom was in a vessel himself) warned them of that in History class, that some Angels descended down to Earth, found a vessel and had grown attached to them. Those were renegade Angels, Angels that had let themselves in with human vices. They would eventually fall, like Anna.

Anna was their garrison leader before Zachariah. Zachariah, who was now standing on a platform in the middle of the barrack.

"Fellow soldiers!" His voice boomed. He was strong and mighty, his chocolate brown feathers were pointing outwards and he held his arms wide. "After the perilous year when John Winchester had struck himself down in the pit, his son Dean decided to follow in his footsteps and has sold his soul to save his brother Sam. The Demons have barricaded his cage so it is impossible for us to warn him about the danger, like we did with John. We are at war and we will besiege Hell!"

The other Angels chanted with him. They wanted to prove the Demons that they were the better race, purer and more graceful, stronger and fiercer.

Zachariah took a little notebook out of his pocket and started giving tasks to ever subgroup in their big garrison, supplying, front line, Earth representation.

But probably not to theirs, Castiel relaxed back in his chair. They were garrison G6, which meant that they would only go to battle at Armageddon.

And Armageddon wasn't the case. Not yet.

But after Zachariah had called out all the garrisons, he walked over to Aziraphale and whispered something in his hear.

The old Angel almost tripped over his own feet. "Absolutely not!"

"Talk about it. Maybe she agrees." Zachariah looked in Castiel's direction and nodded.

Castiel nodded back and they got up, starting to leave.

Aziraphale's voice barked them back. "Muriel! With me please."

Muriel frowned, but then she walked with Aziraphale anyway. "See you in a bit." She said to Castiel.

"You've really warmed up to each other," Balthazar said.

Castiel shrugged. "She hasn't changed her behaviour towards me, I've changed mine and she's just..."

"Really nice and attractive and sweet and everything you would look for in someone?" Balthazar suggested.

"I'm still not in love." Castiel sighed.

"You're not, but she definitely is."

"Shut up, Bal." Castiel said, as he opened the door to his room.

A bit absent, he took his Bible and opened at it a random page. He didn't know why he still read it, since he knew it by heart, but it settled the tremble in his fingers.

They were going to war and he wasn't even participating. He was safe, up in Heaven, but something had changed. There were running footsteps in the halls, there was a different vibe.

"And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." He said it out loud, to break the silence in the room.

There were some more footsteps in the hallway and the door flung open. Muriel barged in, face red and feathers puffed out, clearly heated up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She slammed the door behind her and crawled in her bed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Mu, are you okay?"

"Shut up Castiel. You've been mister Arrogant for weeks and now you're suddenly a nice guy?" violently, she snapped her fingers and the light bulbs blew up with a loud bang, blanketing the room in darkness.

"Muri-"

"SHUT UP."

Castiel sighed and put his Bible away. He was silent for a moment, but then he took a deep breath.

"I swear to God, Cast-"

"Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and do not lean on your own understanding. In all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make straight your paths. Have faith Muriel. Whatever happens, the Lord is on our side."

He heard her turn. "They asked me to save Dean Winchester."

Stab of jealousy, immediately followed by curiosity and another jab of guilt.

He took his chances. "What happened?"

"Aziraphale took me with him to his chambers and he started this big talk about my talents and how God had meant for me to follow this path. Then he told me that I get to pick three soldiers with whom I want to complete the mission." Muriel sounded defeated.

"Why is that a bad thing Mu?" Castiel asked.

"Because he called me gunpowder. I am the gunpowder, and the three others are my bombshell. You know what happens to bombshells when the bomb goes off?"

There was a silence.

"Did you say yes?" Castiel asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Like I have a choice." He could hear Muriel sit up. "Castiel, I know that the ones I take with me are most likely going to die. Who do I pick?"

"The ones you trust." Castiel said.

"I don't want you, Balthazar and Ziza to die."

Azrael, or Ziza as Muriel always called her, was Muriel's best friend in G6.

"Why trust me? I've done nothing for you, I have been horrible, to say the least."

"Because you to are destined for great things Castiel." She sighed. "That's also why I don't want you to die."

He slightly jumped when he felt Muriel sit down on his bed.

"Mu…?"

"Cas?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm one of the youngest Angels, I'm all on my own to make the horrible decision of whom get's to die to save Dean Winchester and I don't want to be on my own." He could feel her breath on his nose.

"You're not alone." Castiel said, rather uncomfortable.

"Are you with me, Cas?" She asked.

"I will stand by your side, Muriel, you get me on your team and I will gladly die for the greater good. I do think you should tell Balthazar and Azrael too, before inviting them in the mission." Castiel was still pinned on his bed, and had no idea where exactly Muriel was.

He heard her sigh and sit down, feeling her weight shift down beside him. He sat up too, hugging his knees.

It was silent for a while, until Castiel heard a peculiar sound coming from Muriel's direction. It was a sound so unusual in Heaven, that it took him a few seconds to realize what it was.

Muriel was sobbing.

"Mu?"

No response. Muriel started to get up, but Castiel grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"What's wrong?"

Muriel huffed. "What's not wrong? My friends are going to die, the talents that make me remarkable are designed, I am just a pawn in some big game."

"We all are." Castiel said. "We all feel insignificant, but we can make the difference in God's great plan."

Muriel's sobs stuttered into broken laughs.

"Castiel." She said, sniffing. "I love you, I do, but you're an idiot."

She kissed him on the cheek and got up. "I'm going to sleep on it. Goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight Mu."


	4. Training

**Next chapter up, enjoy, love, and PLEAAAAASSSSE review 3**

* * *

**4\. Training**

Muriel didn't take long. When Castiel woke up the next morning, she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Ever since I woke up." She shrugged. "Which was about half an hour after you fell asleep."

"Did you… make a decision?" Castiel asked, knowingly treading on thin ice.

"It's tranquil, you know, watching one sleep." Muriel ignored his question. "You get to see their real face, their face when they feel at peace."

Castiel kept quiet.

"I've been thinking about the team you proposed, and I don't like it, or even, I absolutely hate it, but there is no better team to be picked. Except maybe for Azrael, but there is no one else that would knowingly want to die for me."

She sighed. "I wouldn't even want to die for me."

Castiel grabbed her wrist. "We won't die for you, we'll die for the greater good, for the safety of the human race."

Muriel's face twisted. "Oh Cas, you're always so weirdly motivational." She jumped off the bed. "I'm gonna go tell Aziraphale, will you join me?"

Castiel shook his head, "This is something you should do alone."

She nodded. "I know, but it doesn't mean I want to do it alone."

When she left, Castiel slowly did his morning rituals of getting dressed and washing up.

He lingered, not wanting to go anywhere, and jerked up when there was a rapid knock on the door.

"Castiel?" It was Aziraphale.

"Yes?"

"Zachariah requires your presence at once."

Castiel stumbled to the door and opened it, only to see that Aziraphale was already on his way. He followed him suit.

To his surprise, they didn't stop at Zachariah's room, but left the barrack. They passed the other two garrisons and entered the control center.

In a big room with comfy looking chairs (that wouldn't fit Castiel because of his lumpy wings) the rest was already waiting. Muriel sitting in the middle, with Azrael looking quite pale to her left and a very stern Balthazar to her right. Zachariah was standing in front of them, behind a desk.

"Castiel, sit down please."

He did.

"I heard Muriel already spoke to you about the mission, so you're already informed."

"I am."

"How are you feeling about that?" Zachariah sounded so cold, so emotionless. Castiel had been raised in his garrison, had been trained there, but he talked about him as if he was a pawn.

Castiel then realized that that was what he was to Zachariah. A pawn in their games, like Muriel had already told him.

He swallowed. "What must be done, must be done."

"Very well then, we all agree." Zachariah sat down. "Then I propose we start immediately."

Muriel's head shot up. "What? Right now?"

"There is not a minute to be wasted. Aziraphale will help you get to Earth and find a vessel." Zachariah got up and started pacing around the room. "Once you have vessels, you start a special training here, in the control center. This training will continue until we have breached Hell and you can start your mission."

Balthazar started to get up. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Zachariah nodded. "Pack your belongings. You're changing rank and garrison."

"What?" Azrael, who hadn't even moved the entire conversation, suddenly spoke up. "Why?"

"The four of you will become garrison C0. It means you have the highest level of security clearance, you can come and go anywhere and anytime you want, and everybody will leave you be. It's better if we want to make swift progress." Zachariah headed to the door. "I assume you can take it from here Aziraphale?"

"I can." Aziraphale said sourly, and when Zachariah had left the room he added. "For one, I want to state that I do not agree with this mission in any way, but sadly, I have no choice in participating or not."

"What do we do?" Balthazar asked. He seemed to be the only one who was actually into this mission. Or he just wanted to get it over with.

Aziraphale sighed. "You do as Zachariah said and get yourselves a vessel. Once you have the vessel, you get back here. But first, you'll be relocated. Follow me."

Aziraphale left the room, and everyone followed suit, like ducklings trailing after their mother. They walked and walked, and Castiel found that the control center must be the biggest section of the entire training center in Heaven, because it was easily three times the size of garrison G, and that was only from what Castiel could see right now.

"This wing is entirely dedicated to your garrison." Castiel noticed that Aziraphale addressed Muriel when saying 'your garrison'. "It has private quarters, training centers, a library and even access to the Garden."

The Garden was the place in the training center closest to the center of Heaven and only the most privileged soldiers were allowed up there.

Castiel could hear Azrael gasp behind him. "Mu, access to the Garden!"

"It's a small compensation for the price we're going to pay." Balthazar huffed.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back in a few hours and we'll descend to Earth." Aziraphale shot one last, moody look at them and then left.

Muriel and Azrael immediately started exploring and chatting and running around, while Castiel and Balthazar stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"What now?" Castiel asked.

"Get comfortable." Balthazar said, mimicking Aziraphale's voice.

They followed the two girls down into the corridor they were exploring.

"Cas!" Muriel called. "This door has your name on it!"

Castiel walked forward and opened the door, which led to a luxurious room with a large bed.

"Wow." He said, entering the room. It was twice, maybe even trice the size of the room he shared with Muriel. It had a large bed, library, bathroom and study.

"I gotta see my room." Muriel whirled around and ran to the other side of the corridor. There was a short silence and then a gasp. "CAS, I GOT CABLE!"

"You've got what?" Castiel swung his head around the corner.

"Cable."

Muriel's room was different that Cas'. It was the same size, but hers was very… uhm… pink. Literally everything was pink, from the walls to the bed sheets. Muriel's room was about the same as Cas', except that instead of a library filled with books, hers was filled with slender boxes.

"What's this?" Castiel asked.

"DVD's." Muriel grabbed one. "They're stories on a disc. You can play them."

"Why have I never seen any of these things?" Castiel took another disc and turned it around in his hands.

"They're from Earth. Man made them. I think these rooms are designed to fit our personal desires to make us feel comfortable." Muriel was silent, but then added. "I went to Earth a couple of times. Secretly."

Castiel looked at her, shocked.

"Vices and virtues, darling." Muriel laughed. "Vices and virtues."

Balthazar cocked his head around the corner into Muriel's room. "Muriel, what happened here?"

"Pink!" She giggled.

They rumbled around in their rooms for some more, until Azrael said, "We should really get to Aziraphale."

Aziraphale was in his office in garrison G, and the group nervously entered the room. The Angel was reading a book and held up a finger, reading some more before closing it and putting it down.

"Sit, please." He said. He was silent for a moment when they all took a chair.

"I've taken the liberty to track down your perfect vessels. I believe you have paid enough attention in culture class to know what I'm talking about, right?" Aziraphale looked up at them expectantly and they all nodded.

Every Angel had their true vessel, the one they were meant to be for. The moment the inhabitant of this vessel dies, it reincarnated immediately, just with a different soul in it.

Aziraphale passed files around. "These have pictures, and don't freak out. You should also know that your true vessel looks exactly like you, except for the wings."

Castiel opened his file. His true vessel was a man named Jimmy Novak, who lived in Pontiac, Illinois. Even though Jimmy's expression was different from Castiel's, he did realize that this man was him.

"Mine is a child." He heard Azrael complain. "Damn, I've got bad timing."

"Mine's still a child too," Muriel reassured her. "Look,"

She showed them the picture. Sarah Walker, a little redhead, only nineteen years young.

"Mine's handsome," Balthazar smirked.

Aziraphale let them chatter for a moment, but interrupted them soon.

"Get down to Earth and do what you must to get in your vessel. If the vessel will not comply, find another. Get back here in two months." Aziraphale got up. "I've got more important matters to attend."

And he teleported out of the room, zap, like that.

Balthazar laughed, a full body laugh that seemed to vibrate through the room. "Okay. Well. Mine's English."

"French." Azrael chuckled. "This is never going to happen."

"Well," Balthazar closed the file and got up. "I've got no time to spare. Two months is not much to convince a vessel."

He looked around the room, trying to decide what would trigger teleportation to Earth.

"You think of where or to whom you want to go." Muriel said helpfully.

"Yeah," Balthazar smiled. "I was just deciding on a custom, you know, trademark."

"Like?" Castiel frowned.

"Like, uhm," Balthazar flexed his wings. "Like a pirouette!"

He did one and disappeared.

"Okay." Azrael said. "France it is."

She closed her eyes and frowned. And then disappeared.

"Leaves us." Muriel said. She looked uncomfortable.

"Leaves us." Castiel nodded.

"Good luck, Cas," Muriel smiled at him and teleported out of the room.


	5. Flying

**Nearing the ending! Keep reviewing, I love you!**

* * *

**5\. Flying**

Castiel just sat there, paging through the file.

Jimmy Novak had a wife, Amelia, and a daughter, Claire. He was devoted to God and had been a good man, true to his God and kind to those who were not as wealthy as him.

This man would be the perfect vessel, he was so pure, so sinless.

He closed his eyes to try teleport for the first time, when he heard a conversation in the corridor.

"It's blasphemy." That was Aziraphale.

"It is necessary." Zachariah.

"So Castiel was a prototype?" Aziraphale said.

This was bad. This was really bad.

"Yes. There were no side-effects with his transmission. Muriel though…" Zachariah said.

"Then why didn't you use Castiel then?" Aziraphale asked.

"Because Castiel…" Dramatic sigh. "Because Castiel's progress wasn't fast enough. Muriel is our super soldier."

"Did you realize that you have been looking for the wrong side-effects?" Aziraphale asked. "No, there haven't been murder sprees or anxiety attacks in the subjects, but they are dealing with certain things."

"Like?"

"Like human emotions." A hand was put on the doorknob. "Castiel, he is feeling jealousy and empathy. And Muriel, oh dear little Muriel is a wreck. Love, hate, her transmission process was much faster and her emotions are much stronger."

"Emotions?" Zachariah huffed. "No. This program was designed to create super soldiers, the best Angel to lead the army. To save Dean Winchester."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because we need a patron to unite the army of Heaven when the apocalypse breaks. We need the perfect vessel for Michael and we need to smite Lucifer!" Zachariah's voice was proud and cheerful.

"Zachariah, you're mad." Aziraphale said calmly.

The doorknob turned and Castiel quickly shut his eyes and imagined to be near Jimmy. When he opened them, he was in a dark room, with a television on in the corner.

His heart was beating in his chest as he was trying to realize what had just been said.

He shook his head. Not now. Focus on Jimmy.

Okay. First things first, not many men could perceive the voice of an Angel, but Castiel could always try. He walked over to the television and put his hand on it, trying to transfer his message.

The TV changed channels and Jimmy woke up, trying to change the channel back. When the remote didn't obey him, he got up to give it a smack. When Jimmy was standing in front of the TV, Castiel was almost touching him.

Jimmy was smacking the TV and Castiel was gingerly touching it.

It was one Hell of a first moment.

"Jimmy? Jimmy Novak?" Castiel said.

With a horrible gasp, Jimmy grabbed his head and started spasming, like he was having an epileptic attack.

"Calm down Jimmy, I am not hostile!" Castiel tried, but Jimmy kept going, and eventually passed out.

Yes. One Hell of a first moment.

He made a mental connection to Muriel.

_Muriel?_

_Cas! How are you?_

_My vessel fainted._

_Oh._

_Yeah. So. How about you?_

_Well, I'm almost there. Mine's a bit stubborn, but we get along nicely._

_Yours actually talks back?_

_Yeah. Yours didn't?_

_Mine FAINTED, Muriel. I said 'Hello' and he collapsed to the floor._

_Awkward._

_I'll get back to you, he's waking up._

_Get him tiger._

Castiel focused back on the man lying before him. He was stirring.

"W-what?" he mumbled.

Castiel tried again, putting his hand back on the TV again.

"Jimmy Novak?" he said. This time, he voice seemed to come through less… painfully.

"Who is that?" Jimmy looked around him, scared.

"Don't be afraid. I'm an Angel of the Lord." Castiel said. His insides were boiling with excitement.

"An Angel? Did God send you? Did I die?" Jimmy stumbled up.

"God sent me, yes, and you are chosen for a glorious purpose."

"A glorious… purpose?"

"God wants to reward you," Castiel was making this up on the spot. He knew that being a vessel was horrible, but he had to make it sound like something special. "God has chosen you."

"For what?" Jimmy frowned.

"For…" Castiel stumbled. What, what was he going to say? "For you to fulfill a greater purpose."

Jimmy was silent. "How do I know I'm not dreaming this?"

"You don't." Castiel said. He was being so cryptic, if Aziraphale could see him, he would be so proud. "But I will return and I will ask you to prove your faith to the Lord, and he will choose you."

"Should I prepare?" Jimmy asked.

"Rest well. I shall pray for your success. I hope you will do the same." Castiel lifted his hand of the TV.

"Angel, wait!" Jimmy reached out and Castiel realized his voice was transferred via the speakers. He put his hand back down and the TV turned static again.

"Do you have a name? Are you Gabriel, the messenger?" Jimmy's voice was full of hope.

"My name is Castiel, Angel of Thursday, Shield of God." Quickly, not waiting for a reaction, he lifted his hand and teleported back to his chambers in Heaven, where he collapsed onto the big bed.

Humans, Earth, teleporting, communication through television, it wore him out.

…

A few weeks later, a few weeks of conversations and question-asking, he woke up with Muriel sitting on his bed, she was pressing buttons on a gray rectangle. Muriel looked different, but, apart from her clothes, Castiel couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was wearing wide, bootleg jeans and high boots with these gigantic heels and a plaid shirt. Usually, Muriel's hair was up in a braid, but now it was hanging loose, dancing around her shoulders.

"Mu?" He slumbered.

"Cassie!" She smiled and put her gray rectangle down. "How are you?"

Castiel sat up slowly. "Muriel. Something's different?"

Muriel nodded, gleaming. "Yes!" she said.

Castiel was distracted, and sleepy, and it took him some more moments to realize what it was.

Suddenly he noticed. Her wings were gone. "Muriel, you're in your vessel!"

"YES!" She said.

"But, how?" Castiel threw the covers off him and walked over to the sink, which was already filled with cool, clear water.

"We talked, I told her the truth and she agreed. It was all done fairly quickly." Muriel shrugged. "She was really easy."

Castiel was silent as he washed his face.

"Balthazar and his are already talking, and Azrael hasn't found hers yet. What about you? What happened after Jimmy fainted?"

"He, uhm," Castiel dried his neck and chin with a towel. "He woke up and then we talked, and then I went back."

"Did you tell him?" Muriel picked up the gray rectangular again.

"What? About the oncoming apocalypse?" Castiel shook his head. "No, that was a little too much I believe. I don't think I should tell him at all."

Muriel shrugged. "I told her and she let me in immediately."

Castiel sighed. "Should I tell Jimmy too, then?"

"I believe that deceit will not get us far." Muriel said. "I think that the truth will get us so much more! Do as you must to get to him, but be wise about it, Castiel."

Her words reminded him of the conversation he overheard on the corridor earlier. Was now the time to tell?

Tomorrow. Maybe. Or the day after.

"Oh Muriel," he smiled as he shrugged on his coat. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," She grinned, not looking up from her gray rectangle.

Castiel sat back down next to him. "What's that?"

"A Game Boy." She shrugged. "Found one in my room."

"A Game Boy," Castiel reached out to it, but Muriel pulled back, chuckling loudly.

"Don't touch it I'm near a new high score!" She squealed.

Castiel playfully pushed her and got back up again. "I'll be back by nightfall."

"Take your time."

Castiel closed his eyes and teleported back to Jimmy.

This time he was standing in the kitchen, making dinner, and before making contact again, he wanted to see Jimmy's family.

He had watched them before. Amelia and Claire were their names, a young mother and her beautiful daughter. Castiel wanted to know what he was taking away from Jimmy.

What he was taking away from them.

He walked up the stairs, following a hum he was hearing.

"_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_"

And a little voice, that sang back: "_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._"

Castiel followed the voices to a small bedroom, where a mother and a daughter were sitting on a bed.

"_Remember me to one who lives there,_" Amelia, was combing her daughters hair.

"_She once was a true love of mine._" Claire was silent for a moment. "Mom? How can true love be in the past? True love is forever, right?"

"Not always, dear." Amelia said. "True love can be real, even if it's only for a short time."

"What's wrong with dad?" Claire asked.

Amelia smiled sadly. "Nothing dear, dad's just feeling a little sick these days."

"He said an Angel talked to him."

"He did." Amelia put the brush down and started braiding. "Come on young lady, time for bed. There's school tomorrow."

"I don't want to go to school," Claire sighed. "Miss Johnson has made me work in a pair with Riley and he stinks and does arm-pit farts."

Amelia laughed and shooed her daughter off to bed. "Poor you! Go say goodnight to your father!"

Claire rushed past Castiel on her way down and he followed her to the kitchen, where Jimmy was still cooking.

"I'm going to bed, Dad," She announced. "What are you cooking?"

"Soup," Jimmy said. "For tomorrow, when you get back from soccer practice."

He put down his knife and kissed her goodnight. "Say your prayers, dear, goodnight, sleep tight…"

"And don't let the bedbugs bite!" Claire called back as she ran back upstairs.

Jimmy picked a red pepper from a basket of vegetables and started cutting it carefully.

Castiel looked around him and saw an old radio. He walked over to it and touched it, transferring his voice to Jimmy again.

"Jimmy?" He said.

Jimmy slowly put his knife down and walked over to the radio, staring at it intensely.

"Jimmy Novak." Castiel said again. "It's me. Castiel."

"Castiel?" Jimmy said. He looked around, as if he was looking for him.

"Jimmy?" Amelia called when walking down the stairs. "I'm going to Emma for a bit, she has some old clothes from Katie that might fit Claire."

"I'll see you in a bit, darling!" Jimmy called back.

He waited until he heard the door slam shut.

"Castiel? Are you still there?"

"I am." Castiel said. It was weird, Jimmy standing so close, his double, and he wasn't even able to see him. Nervously, he flexed his wings.

"Is it time? To prove myself?" Jimmy asked. He sounded hopeful.

"Yes, Jimmy." Castiel smiled. "One of these days I shall ask you a question. If you then trust me completely, you answer that question with 'yes'."

"Is that it?" Jimmy frowned.

"No," Castiel shook his head and looked around the room, searching for a test. "Jimmy, let me prove myself to you, and let you prove yourself to me."

"What do I do?" Jimmy asked.

"Go fill a big pot with water and wait for it to boil." Castiel said and he let go off the radio.

The static disappeared and the room turned silent. Jimmy hesitated, but quickly got up and got one of his largest pots out of the cupboard, filling it with water and putting it on the stove, turning the gas up.

"What now?" He said, looking around. "Wait for it to boil…" he immediately corrected himself.

He went on chopping vegetables, like nothing had happened. He was cutting a carrot and suddenly he pulled back with a hiss. "Grah- flipping- humph- fudge-" he groaned in pain, before walking over to the sink to rinse the blood off his finger.

Before he got the chance, Castiel walked back to the radio.

"The water is boiling." He said.

"One moment, I'm bleeding." He turned the tap on.

"The water is boiling." Castiel said again. "Put your hand in it."

Jimmy pulled his hand back from the water. "Excuse me?"

"Do you trust in our God?" Castiel asked.

"Of course." Jimmy said, determined.

"Put your hand in it."

Jimmy walked over to the stove and hesitantly lifted his left hand to lower in the water. When his fingertips almost touched the water, Castiel spoke up again. "Stop."

Jimmy pulled back as if he was stung by a wasp. "Are you messing with me?"

"Put your injured hand in."

Jimmy frowned, but lowered his other hand into the pot. The water was bubbling wildly and when it bubbled up to his fingertips, he flinched, but immediately relaxed again when he realized it didn't hurt him.

"Ha!" he said, pushing his whole arm in at once. "This, this is…"

"A miracle." Castiel said, smiling, feeling very proud of himself.

Jimmy stirred his arm around in the pot, when Amelia suddenly walked in, her arms full of bags. When she saw Jimmy with his hand in the pot, she dropped them. "What the Hell!" she yelled.

Jimmy held his hand up to reassure her. "It's okay, I'm okay, look," he held his other hand up to show there were no blisters.

"What is wrong with you?" Amelia asked, with a frightened look on her face.

"Nothing," Jimmy laughed and took his hand out of the pan and shook it dry. "Nothing's wrong."

He studied his hand and chuckled when he saw the cut was gone. "He asked me to do it."

"Who asked you to do it?" Amelia asked, looking for someone hidden away in a corner.

On Jimmy's face was a gleaming smile, a smile that reassured Castiel that by the end of the week, he would have his vessel too.

"Castiel. To prove my faith." He showed his hand to Amelia again, "I'm fine. It's…" He looked to the radio. "It's a miracle."

Castiel smiled, spread his wings and returned to Heaven.

…

In the following days, Castiel kept visiting Jimmy regularly, talking to him. Jimmy asked questions and Castiel would answer them as well as he could. About God, about world hunger. Castiel explained everything and Jimmy's faith grew and grew.

Castiel knew that he had Jimmy, but he felt like it wasn't the time to bring it up yet.

So he followed Jimmy around, waiting for it, until suddenly he realized it was there.

Amelia and Jimmy were fighting. Jimmy had been given medication because the doctors thought that he was going crazy. Schizophrenia, they called it. He was hearing voices.

Well he was, but he wasn't going crazy.

Amelia and Jimmy were fighting about those meds. Amelia wanted Jimmy to take them, and Jimmy was afraid that Castiel would go away if he took them.

The way they fought was scary. Silent and controlled, trying to convince each other of their arguments. Not once did they raise their voices.

It wasn't until Amelia sat down and threatened to take Claire away, that Jimmy realized it was serious.

He nodded, mouth open. Amelia went to bed and Jimmy didn't move for a while.

After some time, he got up and walked to the wardrobe upstairs, dressing in a suit with a blue tie and a sandy trenchcoat.

He stared up the stairs, to where his wife and daughter were sleeping and then he walked out the front door.

He stopped on the porch and looked up at the sky. "So, I want to help you. I'm about to lose my family here if you don't tell me how" He took a deep breath. "Please, Castiel, just talk to me. What do you want from me?"

Castiel felt that now was the moment. With a beat of his wings he hovered above Jimmy, and he opened his grace towards him.

"God asks you to offer your body up so we can fight the army of Hell. I only need you to say 'yes', I need you permission to help God fight his battles. But to help you must leave your family. You must abandon everything."

Jimmy looked shocked, devastated to say the least. "Yes, I understand." He nodded and pulled his tie looser. "Promise my family will be okay and I'll do it"

"Of course they will." Castiel said. "No harm shall come to them in the time you serve God. I will see to that personally."

"Then, yes." Jimmy said.

Castiel could feel how his entity pulled towards Jimmy, there was a beam of light that grew stronger and stronger, until Castiel suddenly felt himself standing there, master of someone else's body. He had materialized.

Puzzled he looked at his hand. In Heaven he had a body too, but it was not as heavy, as real as this body. He could now walk and talk and fight everywhere, Heaven, Hell, Earth, Purgatory even. (if there was a Purgatory, Angels liked to speculate about it).

The door opened behind him and he heard little footsteps.

Claire.

"Daddy?" he heard her say.

Slowly, he turned around and looked at Claire. She looked different now that he was in a body, her soul dancing around her more vividly.

"I am not your father." He said. He didn't know how to explain it to her, that Jimmy wasn't there anymore.

He turned his back to Claire again and walked away. He wanted to try out this new body. He felt weird, a little awkward even.

But mostly, he felt proud.


	6. Falling

**End of the road. ;) please review!**

* * *

**6\. Falling**

Nearing the end of their two month deadline, everyone had succeeded in possessing their vessels. Aziraphale had started training them seriously, making them work from dawn till dusk.

Often, Castiel would go up to the Garden on his own to enjoy the beauty around him, but also to think about what was happening.

War was strange, really. Heaven was breathing differently, never sleeping.

But in the Garden, in the Garden was always silent, always… tranquil.

In the Garden, time didn't exist.

Castiel was leaning against a tree, watching a shy flower open her petals to the sun.

"Hey Cassie," Muriel sat down next to him.

"Mu," Castiel said, jumping slightly.

She settled next to him, leaning on his shoulder. He shifted his arms uncomfortably and tried to relax.

"Something is bothering you." Muriel said, after some silence.

"Something is." Castiel smiled. "Listen Mu, there's a thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"I… I eavesdropped." Castiel sighed.

Muriel shot up. "No! On whom?"

"Aziraphale and Zachariah." He confessed.

"What? Why? What did you hear?" Muriel crawled in front of him, excited.

"I… we… apparently we both unknowingly went through a special transmission, to make us stronger than the other Angels." Castiel said it quick, because he knew Muriel wasn't going to like it.

"Excuse me?"She said. The excitement ran from her eyes.

"They said that, to lead the army of Angels through Armageddon. My process was too slow, because my procedure was slower. That's why you're stronger than me."

"And you're sure you aren't saying this to make you feel better about yourself?" Muriel asked suspiciously.

"If I would make this up, why would I…" Castiel frowned. "Why would I make this up, Mu? Old me might. But this is not old me. Mu, you have to believe me."

Muriel got up. "You're telling me that everything I'm good at is artificial and that I should just believe you?"

"I know I have not always been right to you in the past, but haven't I shown you my honesty in these past months? Haven't I shown you kindness?" Castiel got up too.

Muriel shook her head. "I don't want to fight in the Garden."

"You want to take this to the bedroom then?" Castiel growled angrily.

Muriel frowned at him, and then laughed.

And she didn't stop for a good while.

"What did you say?" she breathed after a while.

"What?" Castiel frowned. "What did I do wrong now?"

"Nothing. Nothing. You know what, Cas, we shouldn't fight at all. I'm really sorry." She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Did they say anything else?"

"Yes. Something about side-effects." Castiel let go of Muriel and looked her in the eyes again.

"Side-effects?" She smiled.

"Apparently, it… it turns you human?" Castiel shook his head. "It gives human emotions as a side effect, which makes sense."

"Human emotions like what?" Muriel asked.

Castiel shrugged. "Aziraphale said, and I quote: 'Castiel, he is feeling jealousy and empathy. And Muriel, oh dear little Muriel is a wreck. Love, hate, her transmission process was much faster and her emotions are much stronger.'."

"This hurts a little." Muriel sat down.

Castiel joined her and wrapped his arms around her. "And that's good, but it's bad."

"What?" Muriel's cheeks were wet with tears and her nose was snotty.

"It's good that you feel bad about that. Everything you believed in is swept away. It's bad because, because we're Angels, and were supposed to be weapons of God, not be feeling things." Castiel wiped the tears off her face.

He realized how close they were. He felt her soft breaths on his chin, her arms on his.

"Castiel…?" Muriel's voice lingered on her lips.

Her head moved forward and Castiel's mind worked overtime.

They would get in so much trouble, and he loved her…

But, like a sister. He had hated her, and then befriended her, and had grown to love her deeply. But not like this.

Quickly, he tilted his head up and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to do fine, Muriel." He said. "You're the one surviving this."

"Maybe I don't want to." She said.

"Don't you dare say that, Mu," Castiel pulled her closer. "don't you dare."

After half an hour or so, someone entered the Garden and slipped to a halt before them.

It was Balthazar, he was breathing heavily. "We need to come down to Zachariah's room."

"Is it…?" Castiel shot up.

Balthazar nodded. "It's happening."

They hurried down to the room as fast as they could and almost tumbled inside.

"Castiel, Muriel, Balthazar." Aziraphale said, fondly.

"Hello." Zachariah said, less fondly. "I believe we are complete now?"

"Hey Ziza." Muriel said as she sat down.

She was staring Zachariah down like a wolf, something she was totally not in the position for.

Zachariah got down to business immediately, staring back at Muriel. "We have called because we have breached Hell, earlier than we thought possible, and you are going down. Right now."

…

The mission was easy. Get in, get Dean Winchester, protect him with your lives. Literally. Zachariah had taken a bow, bid them good luck and smiled: "I will pray for your safe return."

Balthazar almost choked him.

So there they were walking, through the fairly quiet dungeon of Hell. Balthazar up front, then Muriel, then Azrael and Castiel at the end of the line. They had their blades drawn and the adrenaline was pumping through their veins.

Everything went fairly well, until suddenly, from a narrow doorway, a small army of Demons attacked, in smoke form and vessels.

For a couple of minutes it was black all around while everyone was fighting for their lives.

"Muriel!" Castiel yelled, trying to hold off a particular nasty one with bright blue eyes.

"I'm good, for now! Balthazar, Ziza?" She yelled back from the front of the convoy.

"You guys go- run!" Balthazar yelled. "You two get Dean, we'll hold them off. Won't we, Azrael?"

No response. "ZIZA!?" Muriel screamed, panicked.

"GO!" Balthazar roared.

Castiel surged forward, killing five Demons in the progress and dragged Muriel along until she started running too.

Their ran for their lives, deeper into the pits of Hell, until Castiel heard a voice.

_Cas!_

Castiel shook his head, bewildered. That was Balthazar.

_Balthazar?_ Castiel said back.

_Castiel! Azrael is down! I can't hold them all back! All Hell is rushing your way! Hurry!_

Castiel could feel the blood drain from his face.

"What's wrong?" Muriel looked his way confused.

"Azrael..." Castiel breathed. "Azrael has fallen and the Demons are coming."

Cas saw Muriel thinking, exploring the maps of the dungeons in her mind.

Balthazar flickered through again, but his voice was hazy, as if there was static.

_Cas... Cas... I suppose- This is it right?_

_Balthazar no! You just go back to Heaven, you get out of here! _Castiel shouted frantic. His breathing got heavy.

_You know they will punish deserters. You know - Cassie, you take care. I'll see you on the other..._

There was a nauseating noise on Balthazar's side, it sounded like thunderbolts and lightning.

And then there was silence.

"Come on Cas," Muriel pulled on his arm. "We need to go. A hundred yards from here is a bottleneck, we could hold there."

They rushed to the bottleneck, and when they came to a slipping halt, Castiel managed to utter a word.

"Balthazar."

"What's with Balthazar?" Muriel asked.

"He's gone." Castiel frowned, worried and scared. "We are never going to get out of here alive."

Muriel shook his shoulders. "Calm down, Castiel. Give me your blade."

Confused, Castiel handed Muriel his blade. "Why?"

"You get Dean. I can buy you about ten minutes by holding the Demons up here in the bottleneck." Muriel smiled.

"But you'll die too." Castiel said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Muriel shrugged. "But hey, you get a chance to save the world Cas. You always wanted to be significant, be counted alongside Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and other big Angels. You get the chance to be the best."

Muriel smiled clever. "Because the only one better than you is about to sacrifice herself for you."

"Mu, you can't just... can't we switch? I'll stay here, you go and save Dean. You were meant to save Dean." Castiel held his hands out for the blades.

Muriel shook her head. "Listen Cas, I don't care if I am special because of some training, or from a bottle. I know that... this must sound crazy, but I think this was meant."

"What was meant?" Castiel frowned.

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing us something we must learn. So I was lead to you, because you would help me most to grow and you helped me, and I even helped you in return." Muriel caressed his cheek. "I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you."

Castiel smiled, feeling strangely sad. He knew it was not something Angels would feel, but it was induced by the transmission. It didn't make it less real, or less painful. "It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so I'm asking your forgiveness for everything I've done wrong. Muriel, you've taught me so much, you'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart. Now, whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend."

"You've changed me, for good." Muriel smiled. "For the better."

"I'll never forget you, Mu." Castiel nodded. "Thank you. For teaching me."

There was a rumble on the background.

"Run." Muriel kissed him on the cheek and pushed him back, but Castiel held onto her wrists.

"Mu-" He protested.

"Run. Now." She redrew her blades and turned her back to him, to the whirling black smoke ahead of her.

Castiel took a few step backs, looking at his friend, puzzled.

"COME AND GET ME YOU UGLY BACK BITCHES!" Muriel roared. "COME AND GET YOURSELF A DELICIOUS SLICE OF ANGELIC ASS."

Castiel took another step back and started running, faster than he had ever ran before.

When he had reached the door of Dean's cell, he could still hear Muriel's roars and yells. He kicked in the door.

There was a man hanging on chains. He looked drained, tired and scarred, but otherwise fine.

"It's not time yet." The man mumbled. "Don't make me do it again, please."

Quickly, Castiel broke Dean's bonds.

The man sank to his knees, not strong enough the stand. "Who are you?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord." Castiel barked. He was angry with Dean for breaking the seal before they got to him.

Dean looked up and grabbed Castiel's hand. "Ask if the Lord will forgive me. Please."

He saw that the man was crying. Castiel shook his head and grabbed the Dean's shoulder, he couldn't help that he had broken the first seal. Hell, if he had know that he would break the seal by doing what he did, he probably wouldn't have.

"God forgives you. But God also needs you. Let's go back."

There was a flash of light and Castiel knew he had delivered the soul back to its body again. He turned around to see strokes of Demon enter the room.

"Too late." Castiel said, as he flexed his wings and returned to Heaven.

His shoes were lead and his heart was heavy, but the mission had succeeded and it would all be over now, wouldn't it?


End file.
